Mi personita especial
by JCkawaii
Summary: Ella es tu enemiga, odias como te trata, su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando ella ha cambiado totalmente contigo, y más aún, no para bien, sino que simplemente, no te registra..., ¿cómo te sentirías?. ¿Es que acaso no la odiabas tanto com


_**Mi personita especial**_

_Ella es tu enemiga, odias como te trata, su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando ella ha cambiado totalmente contigo, y más aún, no para bien, sino que simplemente, no te registra..., ¿cómo te sentirías?. ¿Es que acaso no la odiabas tanto como pensabas y hasta, la extrañas?. _

_Esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrió, Espero que les guste!_

_**Capítulo 1: "La gran apuesta, será la solución?"**_

Un nuevo y normal día en la ciudad de Retroville, una nueva y normal clase en la primaria Retroville y... una nueva y normal pelea entre los rivales principales de toda la escuela o debería decir de toda la ciudad?.

"**_Eso no es cierto!"_** grito una humillada Cindy.

"_**Claro que si! Tu me recriminas el hecho de que ande detrás de Betty, pero tu andas babeando igual o peor que yo por Nick!"**_ se defendió Jimmy.

Cindy se dio cuenta de la actitud que había adoptado el chico ante el nombre de Nick, por lo que prefirió no dejar escapar la posibilidad de hacerlo rabiar aún más (aunque era inconscientemente, ya que no sabia aun porque del enfado).

"_**No tiene nada de malo que me fije en alguien guapo y caballeroso como él"**_ dijo cruzándose de brazos y sin dirigirle la mirada a Neutron. **_"No tengo tan mal gusto como _****_otros_****_"_**claramente fui una indirecta muy directa, pero su plan estaba funcionando, Jimmy estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Habrían continuado discutiendo sino fuera porque se escucho el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado y debían de regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

"_**Hayyyyy! Como me hace rabiar!"**_ Cindy dijo sentándose en su escritorio, pero su rostro de enfado se transformó a uno de tristeza apenas persuadible solo por unos segundos, a pesar de haber "ganado" esa pelea se sentía mal, no sabia la razón, pero de alguna manera le molestaba el hecho de que Jimmy pensara que aun le gustaba Nick.

"_**Deberías calmarte Cindy, parecen una pareja de recién casados!"**_ dijo Libby, quien se había acercado en compañía de Britanny.

"_**QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Te volviste loca! Yo jamás seria algo así con el cabezón!" **_eso termino por quebrarle los nervios a la pelirrubia.

"_**Ya Cindy, no somos nosotras la que lo decimos, sino toda la escuela"**_ dijo Britanny manteniendo la calma.

"**_No entiendo de donde sacaron esa tontería..."_** se vio interrumpida por su amiga una vez mas.

"_**Es que las peleas que ahora tienen... mmm, no se... parecen diferentes a las de antes, ya no pelean por ver quien es más listo o talentoso, ahora sus peleas siempre incluyen a Betty Quinlan y a Nick Dean..."**_

"**_Y eso que?.."_** atacó Cindy.

"_**Hay Cindy, es más que obvio... se recriminan una y otra vez el hecho de que se fijen en otra persona, a eso mi querida amiga se llaman CELOS".**_ Como siempre, su mejor amiga Libby había dado justo en el clavo.

"_**Que! Jajaja ay por favor! Como creen? Jajaja eso es totalmente ridículo!"**_

"_**A si?" **_desafió Britanny, colocando una mano contra el pupitre de la rubia **_"Pues entonces pruébalo! Que tal una apuesta?"_**

"**_Que tienes en mente?"_** cuestionó Cindy.

"_**Es muy simple, si dices no gustar de Jimmy y más aún no tener celos de Quinlan, entonces cambia tu actitud. Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de dejar de pelear con Jimmy por una semana!"**_

"_**Que tal mejor por un mes? Trato hecho!"**_ Cindy le dio la mano a Britanny para finalizar el trato muy segura de si misma.

"_**Estas segura de lo que haces Cindy? No creo que sea buena idea..."**_ interrumpió preocupada Libby

"_**No te preocupes por mi Libby, les probaré que soy muy capaz de ignorar al cabezón por un mes entero, ya no más peleas, ya no más los supuestos celos de los que hablan y no más reclamos."**_ Finalizó Cindy.

_**En el parque de Retroville...**_

"**_DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO!"_**- se escuchó en todo el parque

"_**Tranquilízate Jimmy"!**_- dijo Carl destapándose sus oídos por tan estruendoso grito

"_**Si Jimmy! No es para tanto, solo creemos que definitivamente tu no eres el mismo cuando estas con Cindy"**_- se defendió Sheen.

"_**Es simplemente imposible! Lo único que hace es molestarme, golpearme y ponerme apodos! no hay ninguna razón para sentirme atraído por ella"!**_ (se escuchó el famoso freno de un auto en cuanto auto-analizó lo que había dicho)

"**_TE GUSTA CINDY!"_**- gritaron a unísono Carl y Sheen.

"_**No! No, no, yo no quise decir eso!"**_- dijo Jimmy retrocediendo y moviendo sus manos hacia el frente en su desesperación por intentar frenar los pensamientos de sus amigos..

"Nosotros tampoco, fuste TU el que lo dijo!"

"_**BASTA! El punto es que sería realmente feliz si Vortex no existiera o simplemente no me dirigiera la palabra!"**_- Como quien se siente al borde de ser descubierto dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para despejar esas ideas de la mente de sus acompañantes.

"**_Lo que digas..."._**- no muy convencidos susurraron ambos niños.

"_**Pero...".**_- lo que temía Jimmy, sucedió, sus amigos no se darían por vencidos y tratarían de llevarle la contra con uno de sus locas excusas-**_ "... yo no sería el mismo si Ultralord o mi linda Libby no existieran"._**

"_**Yo tampoco lo sería sin las llamas, al igual que tu no lo serías sin la ciencia y sin C..." **_(mirada matadora por parte de Jimmy)**_"... mejor me callo"_**- Finalmente se rindió Carl.

Y con eso finalmente salieron del Parque camino hacia sus casas...

_Y? Que tal? De seguro han de pensar que esta bastante aburrida hasta ahora, pero prometo que cambiara!. Y sí, se que esta algo corto pero es porque prefiero hacer los capítulos cortos para poder publicar más rápido, claro esta que lo haré si es que les está gustando! Porfis déjenme un review para saber su opinión, si?. Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
